


Saving Isabella

by Nickstar777



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabella is kidnapped, Phineas and his friends work to get her back, when they find out that she's going to be sold as a sex slave by an underground crime boss, Phineas will do anything to get back the love of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

Isabella felt so happy at the moment, she had just come back from a date with Phineas, he took her out to the premier of a new comedy movie that she had been wanting to see for months, she was surprised when Phineas took her since the screening had been sold out. After the movie, Isabella joined Phineas for a bite to eat at his place. Outside, someone appeared to be watching the 2 lovers from inside a black car.

"What do you think boss? Good enough?" asked the man in the car

" _Perfect, with someone like that, the money will come in truckloads_ " said the man's boss over the phone

Inside, Phineas and Isabella were sitting on Phineas' couch watching some TV while they ate. Isabella cuddled up to Phineas while Phineas sat back with his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Isabella

Phineas checked his watch.

"9:45" said Phineas

"It's getting late, I better get home" said Isabella

"Alright, see you tomorrow" said Phineas

"You know it" said Isabella

Isabella left to go home, but not before giving Phineas a kiss on the lips. She went over to her house and pulled out her keys, before she could unlock the door, someone snuck up behind her, grabbed her and placed a rag over her mouth before she passed out. The man tied some rope around her wrists and her ankles and stuffed her in the trunk of his car before driving off.


	2. Where is Isabella?

Phineas woke up early in the morning, he looked over at his clock, the clock started to go off but Phineas turned off the alarm within half a second.

"Gotta be faster than that" said Phineas

Phineas reached inside his nightstand and pulled out a notepad listing all the times he had woken up before his alarm clock, he placed a tally mark in his column before going into the bathroom to take a shower then getting dressed. When he was dressed, he went downstairs to see his mother sitting on the couch, she looked both angry at Phineas and disappointed at the same time.

"Morning mom, what's wrong?" asked Phineas

"I got a phone call from Vivian earlier..." said Linda

"And?" asked Phineas

"...she said Isabella didn't come home last night after her date with you" said Linda

"What?" asked Phineas

"Phineas, where is Isabella?" asked Linda

"I don't know" said Phineas

"Don't lie Phineas" said Linda

"I'm not, yes, after the movie, me and Isabella came back here, but we only had something to eat and watched TV, then she left to go home before 10 O'clock, I don't know how she didn't make it home" explained Phineas

Looking in Phineas' eyes, Linda could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Come on" said Linda

"Where are we going?" asked Phineas

"We're going to explain this to Vivian" said Linda

The conversation with Vivian was far from enjoyable, it took 20 minutes before they could explain what had happened.

"So if Isabella really did try to come home last night then where is she?" asked Vivian

"I don't know, wait, I'll see if I can call her and ask" said Phineas

Phineas took out his phone and called Isabella, no answer.

"Odd, she always answers my calls" said Phineas

Later, when Phineas was at home, he checked his laptop for any messages from Isabella, when he got a call from Buford.

"Flynn here" said Phineas

" _Hey Dinnerbell, do you know where Isabella is right now?_ " asked Buford

"No, I don't...wait, how did you know about that?" asked Phineas

" _Are you near a computer right now?_ " asked Buford

"Yeah, why?" asked Phineas

" _Go on Slickmanauctions dot com_ " said Buford

Phineas did as Buford instructed, to Phineas disgust and shock, it was a website advertising sex slave auctions.

"Dude seriously? Why would you want me to go on a website like this?" asked Phineas

" _Check 'Upcoming Auctions' just trust me_ " said Buford

Phineas checked Upcoming Auctions.

"Now what?" asked Phineas

" _Scroll down until you see a girl nicknamed 'Luna', you will not believe what your eyes_ " said Buford

Phineas went down the list of girls, he eventually found the girl using the alias Buford mentioned, the girl was 17 years old with dark blue eyes, beautiful light skin and long raven black hair, she looked exactly like...

"It's Isabella!" said Phineas

" _Exactly, what's she doing on a website like this?_ " asked Buford

"I don't know, but we've been looking for her all day, thanks for this Buford, I owe you one" said Phineas

" _I know you do_ " said Buford

"Wait, Buford, how did you know about this website?" asked Phineas

" _Gotta go_ " said Buford before hanging up

==Meanwhile==

Isabella had a blindfold on and a ball gag in her mouth, she appeared to be in some kind of dungeon, she was chained to a wall by her ankle. The sound of a door opening was heard, she heard footsteps from 3 people, Isabella had a very acute sense of hearing so she could paint a picture of the room inspite not being able to see it, one of the people who entered was slightly overweight, another was skinny, the third was barefoot, one of the sex slaves.

"So, you thought you could slip away, huh? Well, that's not how things go, but I'm a guy who believes in forgiving and forgetting, but I'm also a guy who believes in chance, you've seen how this works, you broke the rules, but if this works out for you, then I'll let you off with a warning, if not, well, I just hope it does work out for you because I don't want to get my suit dirty" said a man in a Brooklyn accent

Isabella could hear a slight 'ping' sound followed by a faint whistle before it abruptly stopped, half a second later, the man spoke again.

"Guess today wasn't your lucky day doll face" said the man

The sound of a gunshot was heard before a thud, like a body falling to the ground.

"Lou, get someone to clean this up, then get the other girls ready for tomorrow night" said the man

"Yes boss" said the other man


	3. Plan into Action

Phineas had told the others everything Buford had told him.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ferb

"We get her back" said Phineas

"How?" asked Baljeet

Phineas took out a set of blueprints and set the blueprints out on the table.

"Buford showed me some clips from previous auctions, I recognised the building, it's the abandoned Nero Casino downtown, I was able to get the floor plans of the building earlier" said Phineas

"Alright, What's the plan?" asked Ferb

"I'll go in undercover as a potential buyer, then we wait until they auction off Isabella" said Phineas

"Then what?" asked Buford

"Then, when I'm winning the auction, Ferb, I need you to hack the computers to prevent anyone else from bidding higher than me" said Phineas

"Anything else?" asked Ferb

"When the auction's over, if this works, they'll hand Isabella over to me, once they do that, we walk away completely free" said Phineas

"What about me and shrimpy, what do we do?" asked Buford

"Well, they keep security guards around incase anyone tries any funny business, Buford, I need you to go in undercover as one of the security guards" said Phineas

"Gotcha" said Buford

"Baljeet, I've already hacked the security monitors, your job is to alert us if anything goes wrong" said Phineas

"Understood" said Baljeet

The night of the auction, the Fireside Girls were informed about Isabella and asked to help, while Phineas sat at a chair in his room, the Fireside girls worked on changing his appearance so he would be unrecognisable, when they finished, Phineas had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, also, they placed a coloured contact lense in his eye so now it looked like he had one blue eye and one brown eye, they also gave him several fake tattoos and he was dressed in a white, short sleeved dress shirt with a grey waist coat and navy blue tie, also, he was wearing grey dress pants and a black leather belt.

"Wow, you girls really did a good job, even my mom wouldn't know it's me" said Phineas

"Speaking of which, where is your mom?" asked Katie

"She's across the street keeping Mrs Garcia-Shapiro company" said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas' motorcycle pulled up to the old casino, he entered when he contacted the others.

"I'm in, everyone ready? Ferb?" asked Phineas

" _Ready, and the hack is almost complete, I just need to press enter and the computers will be down, I just need to wait until the auction_ " said Buford

"Great. Baljeet?" asked Phineas

" _All good, although, you just entered_ " said Baljeet

"Okay, Buford?" asked Phineas

"I'm standing right next to you" said Buford

Buford stood next to Phineas dressed as a security guard.

"Perfect, everyone's ready, let's hope this works" said Phineas

Phineas went to get to one of the booths, but was stopped by someone taking names.

"Name please" said the man

"Alexander Riley" said Phineas

The man let him in, he only needed to take names so he knew who would have won the auctions. Phineas sat down in a booth.

"I'm in, now all I have to do is wait" said Phineas

==Meanwhile==

Isabella was being dragged across the hallway, she was lead to a middle aged woman with brown hair dressed in a purple suit.

"Let's see, you must be Luna, aged 17 and a half, blood type AB Positive, you are a Leo, 5 foot 8 inches, a virgin, no medical conditions, alright, you're all set" said the woman

Isabella was forced through a curtain, her restraints had been released, but she knew that if she made a run for it then she would be killed on the spot, she walked to the centre and all the potential buyers eyed her like a piece of meat, except for one, Phineas quickly entered his bid before quickly contacting Ferb.

"Alright, I'm in the lead of the auction, hack the computers" said Phineas

Ferb finished the code to hack the servers, the computers in the casino stopped working properly, no bids higher than Phineas' were coming through, eventually, the auction ended. Isabella was brought back around, while Phineas filled out a form. When he filled in the form, he handed it back and waited outside.

" _Looks like it worked_ " said Ferb

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Phineas

Isabella was lead to Phineas by the woman from before with handcuffs around her wrists.

"Well done Mr Riley, she's all yours" said the woman

Phineas smiled and took Isabella, she clearly didn't recognize him, and since it was so dark outside, she didn't recognize his motorcycle either, she didn't say a word on the way, until the motorcycle stopped in maple drive.

"We're here" said Phineas

"Wait, here? But this is where I live, hang on...Phineas?" asked Isabella

Phineas smiled.

"Duh, you think I would let anything happen to you?" asked Phineas

Isabella started crying before jumping into a hug from Phineas.

"I'm so glad you got me out of there" said Isabella

"And I will protect you"


End file.
